


You Get Along With Your Parents ?

by Proskenion



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parents-Children relationship, Physical Abuse, Physical and Psychological Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: A collection of short one-shots exploring the relationship Allison, John, Brian, Claire and Andy have with their parents before they met, one at a time. Each one-shot is based on something they said during the film.





	1. They Ignore Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> I watched The Breakfast Club for the first time a couple of weeks ago and found it mind-blowing. After watching it for a second time this idea popped up in my head so I thought I would give it a try. I'm a bit scared it might not be that good, though. Hope you'll like it.  
> It hasn't been proofread by anyone but me, so if you spot any mistake or inaccuracy of any kind, please feel free to tell me in the comments and I'll fix it.  
> Reviews are most appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Allison opened the door and came inside, dragging her feet. She purposely let the door get shut noisily behind her. She took a few steps ahead and stopped in front of the living-room doorstep. Her parents were watching TV, both seated on the couch as if unaware and uninterested whatsoever of anything else but the screen in front of them. « Hey, » Allison said.

« Hmm, » was the only sound coming from her mother’s mouth, while his father absent-mindedly waved a finger or two as a greeting. Allison clenched her feet and gritted her teeth, fighting against herself not to scream. Her bag fell from her shoulder and made a loud thump when reaching the floor, but visibly not loud enough to provoke any sort of reaction from her parents. So she took the strap in her fist and ran in the stairs to reach her room, dragging her bag behind her. 

While she was going up the stairs a thought crossed her mind. _Will they even notice if I fell down the stairs and broke my neck ?_ And then she stopped, half-away in the stairs. She stayed motionless, hand clenched on the rail, her bag hanging on her other hand. Her breath was heavy and she felt a weird sickness in her stomach. Then she heard a laughter coming from the living-room and instantly her mind was set. She closed her eyes and let go of the handrail. 

The fall went even faster than she had imagined and in a heartbeat she was lying on her back down the stairs, feeling as she couldn’t breath for a few second. She hadn’t hurt herself as much as she had thought, though. Her bag had followed her in her fall, scattering its contents everywhere. It was impossible that her parents hadn’t heard anything, she knew it. And indeed, a reaction came : « What is she doing now ? » asked her mother. 

« Allison, what on earth is going on ? » her father asked immediately after. « What are you doing on the floor ? »

Allison rolled her head to watch in her parents direction only to catch her father turning his face away from her to watch in the TV again. « I fell down the stairs, » she said, trying to repress the sobs that were coming. 

« Well, you haven’t hurt yourself, have you ? » his father said without looking at her. « Have you ? » he repeated as she said nothing, glancing at her this time. 

« No, » Alisson answered in a breath. 

« Good, » his father said, already refocused on the television. 

« Yeah, » her mother added, « no need to make a fuss. » 

Allison felt a lump in her throat and tears burning her eyes. She rose to a sitting position and glared at her parents as if they were the most disgusting, infuriating thing she had ever seen. And in that moment, that is exactly what they were. She took her bag and shoved all her stuff inside. Then she jumped to a stand and ran to her room, shutting her door behind her. She threw her bag angrily and it flew across the room to hit the window, that was luckily closed, before crushing on the floor. But Allison payed no attention to it as she jumped on her bed, borrowed her face in a pillow and started screaming. 

She screamed until her voice broke.


	2. This Is What You Get In My House For Spilling Paint In The Garage.

Summer was incredibly hot and it was even hotter in the garage where John and his dad have been working for more than an hour now. John’s father had recently aquired new shutters – well new wasn’t exactly the word, his old man had found them God knows where and they definitely had been used more than once, but they were better that the ones they had now – and he wanted to paint them before putting them in place, deciding that it was to be done no other day than today. He had told John to come with him and John knew better than contradict his father when he was in such a determined mood. So here he was, painting shutters in the garage by an awefully hot day of summer. 

John glanced at his father next to him, smocking one of his disgusting cigar while painting one of the shutters. John sighed slightly, and thought he would be better of anywhere but here, painting in the garage. He rolled up his eyes, and moved aside a bit. His foot hit the can of paint. He looked down and saw he had knocked it over, spilling the paint everywhere on the ground. « Shit, » he said in a breath. 

« You son of a bitch ! » John heard his father say. He just got the time to look up and the man was on him, grasping the back of his neck abruptly. « Look at what you’ve done, you clumsy little cunt ! » Before he could even say anything John found himself pressed against the workbench, his father squeazing the back of his neck and yelling in his ears, « do you have any idea how much a can like it cost ? Eh ? You useless, bloody piece of work ! » John slightly raised his arm, as if wanting to push his dad away but stopping half way. « I’m sorry, » he muttered between gritted teeth. « You’re sorry ? You’re sorry ? » his father yelled. John looked up and saw a flash of anger in his father’s eyes he had learned to be afraid of. His father seized John’s wrist and pressed it against the workbench, then he let go of John’s neck to grasp his cigar in the ash tray. John felt his heart jump and exclaimed « No, don’t – » 

But the rest of the sentence died in a cry of pain as his father stubbed the cigar on his arm, just under his elbow’s crease. John jolted but at the way his father was holding his arm he couldn’t move much without hurting himself. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his whole body tensed, trying and failing to hold back his whimpers. When his father finally let go of him John jumped back, instinctively taking his wounded arm in his other hand. He realised he was trembling, from pain and anger and fear mingled. « That’ll teach you to watch out, » his father said. John shot him a deadly glare through burning tears. 

Oh, how much he hated him.


	3. You Think I Don’t Understand Pressure ?

Brian couldn’t believe it. Surely this was just a terrible nightmare. That’s how it felt, with everything around him being all blurry and unconsistent, unreal – yes, just like a dream. Except it wasn’t. 

_I can’t have an F._

It felt like his mind, no, not only his mind but his whole body was trying to reject it, and it felt like his head was about to split in two and blow up. How could this happen to him ? Shop was not supposed to be hard, he was not supposed to fail it, it was supposed to make him keep his grades at the highest, it – 

_I can’t have it. My parents can’t have it._

« How was your day ? » His mother’s voice almost made Brian jump. He hadn’t realised he had gotten in the car, he didn’t even remember leaving the class. « Er, good, good, » he mumbled, feeling like emerging from hot water. « What’s the matter ? » his mother asked immediately. Brian felt panic submerge him and he stuttered, « wh-what ? No-nothing, I – I – »

« You’re pale ! Are you feeling sick ? » his mother exclaimed, putting her hand on his forehead. Brian mumbled that, no, he wasn’t, but her mother kept talking without paying attention to his babling : « At least you don’t seem to have feaver. You can’t get ill now, Brian. You have important tests coming soon. The term is almost done, you can’t slacken now. » 

« I know, » Brian answered in a breath. He looked out of the car window as his mother resumed talking : « Maybe I should take you to a GP this weekend. So you can have some vitamins or food supplements or something. And you really look like you’re coming down with something. » Brian sighed and shrugged, leaving his mother keep talking while his mind was flying away again. He couldn’t focus on anything else than his complete, humiliating failure in shop. The F kept coming before his eyes, flickering in his mind as written in blood, his blood, and – 

« Brian ? Brian, are you listening to me ? » his mother called, drawing him out of his thoughts again. « Er – yeah, yeah, » he mumbled. He blinked a couple of time and tried to focus, asking, « sorry, what were you saying ? »

« I want you to focus on your math and physics tonight. And you have this history asignment, remember ? I don’t think you finished it yet. Oh, that makes me think, your shop assignment was due today, wasn’t it ? How did it go ? » The car could have as well crashed and Brian been expelled from it through the windshield and he wouldn’t have felt more shaken and close to passing out than he did in that moment. His heart beating as if it wanted to jump from his chest through his mouth, feeling cold sweat running in his neck, Brian stuttered : « Erm – I – it – no, erm – no, it – it it was delayed. » The lie came out of his mouth without him being aware it would, and it made him feel unexpectingly sick. « Oh, » his mother said, « why is that ? » 

« Er – the t-teacher thought we nee-needed one more week. » Brian felt like his brain was boiling inside his head, suddenly feeling extremely hot. His mother must have noticed it because she asked, quite sharply : « What is wrong with you now, Brian ? » 

« I – I might feel a b-bit sick, after all, I – tummy belly, » he mumbled, not daring to look his mother in the eyes. « Hmm, that isn’t good, » she said, pinching her lips in mecontentment, « I’ll take you to the doctor after school tomorrow. You simply can’t be sick now. » Brian didn’t answered. He leaned his head against the car window, the cold glass being a relief for his burning skin. Bitter tears blurred his vision. He couldn’t be sick. He couldn’t slacken. He couldn’t weaken. He couldn’t have an F. Because no matter how hard he tried now, he would never be enough. 

There was only one thing he could do, then.


	4. They Use Me Just To Get Back At Each Other.

Claire was chewing her prawn risotto quietly at the diner table, trying to find the smoothest way to bring her request. No one was speaking, her dad regurlarly looking at his phone for emails, but never looking to her or her mother, her mother who was, for her part, seeping a glass of Chianti with her eyes close. Claire sighed and rolled up her eyes. She looked at the cellar for a while, absent-mindedly biting her lower lips. Then she looked back at her parents again and after energetically breathing in she said : « So, Caroline told me this afternoon that it was her cousin birthday tomorrow and she needs me to help her organise a surprise party for her. Can I go ? » And keeping her eyes on her dad, she internally prayed for it to go off without a hitch. 

Her father looked up from his phone and looked a bit like someone who has just woken up. He looked at Claire and said, « What ? Yes, yes, of course you can, sweetheart. » He smiled and went back to his phone without waiting for Claire to return the smile. She was happy, though, and she felt a bit more relaxed. But her smile was wiped away by her mother sharp remark, « So that’s it, then ? She just has to ask and you agree without a second thought ? » 

« What is this about now ? » Claire’s father replied with annoyance. 

« It is about you spoiling your daughter ! It is about you never consulting me before taking any decision ! It is – »

« Stop it at once ! » Claire cringed on her chair at her father’s tone. Here they went again, and again, and again. It was always the same thing, always. Always the same scene, the same words thrown back at each other, the same endless list of rebukes. All because of her. « How dare you talk to me like that ? » her mother exclaimed. « Don’t you dare talk to me like that ! I won’t take it ! »

« _You_ don’t talk to me like that ! You’re the one always starting fights and then you blame me ! »

« How dare you ? » Claire’s mother repeated. And then, turning to Claire, « I forbid you to go, do you hear me ? »

« Leave her alone ! » her father commanded quite threateningly. « I told her she can go so she will go ! You don’t have your say on the matter ! »

« I don’t have my say ? I don’t have my say ? She’s my daughter as much as yours ! »

Claire was on the verge of breaking down. Her heart was racing, she felt way too warm, and her parents yells felt like as many vicious swipes and punches she would soon not be able to take anymore. And as she heard the words « divorce » she suddenly lashed out « Stop it ! Stop it ! » Warm tears flowed along her cheeks and she hid her face in her hands, curling up slightly on her chair. Silence fell for a while in the room, then she heard her father say, « Oh, no. Don’t cry, my little princess. Don’t cry. » And the moment after she felt her father’s hands on both her shoulders, which calmed her a bit. « Don’t cry, » he kept saying, « it’s ok, it’s ok. It’s over. Don’t cry. We’ve stopped. And tomorrow you’ll have a wonderful time with your friends, right ? » Claire nodded slightly. 

The noise of Claire’s mother’s chair scraping the ground made both her and her father look up. « I see my say really doesn’t matter in this house, » she said bitterly before leaving the room. Claire swallowed and looked her mother go with a lump in her throat. She felt her father softly rubbing her neck. « Don’t mind her, » he said gently, « you can go wherever you want tomorrow, ok ? » Claire sniffed and nodded again. She knew what she had to do. 

She wouldn’t go tomorrow.


	5. He’s Like This Mindless Machine I can’t Even Relate To Anymore.

Andrew was in the locker room, getting change deliberately slowly. The wrestling competition had been terribly demanding. Yes, in the end he had managed to win but he had been really close to be the runner-up. And so he was trying to postpone as much as possible the moment he’ll have to face his old man. 

When he finally came out of the locker room in his casual outfits and his sport bag on his shoulder, the first thing he could spot on was his father talking, or more seemingly joking and laughing, with his coach. He took a huge breath in and sighed deeply and slowly, already getting prepared for a lecture. As he walked accross the sport hall to meet them, random people would pass him and congratulate him for his victory, and he would always answer by a, « thanks, mate, » and a smile. 

« Ah ! Here is our champion ! » his father exclaimed when Andrew finally reached him and the coach. He smiled as his father past his arm around his shoulders. « We were remembering the old time, when we were at your place, » his father resumed, pointing out the coach with a sign of his head. « Ah, those were the days ! » he added, laughing loudly. Andy let out a small laugh he hoped wouldn’t sound fake. He couldn’t care less about _the old time_ and all his father’s masterstrokes. « So, Andy, » his father said, hitting Andrew’s chest a bit too firmly with his palm, « the coach and I talked about your – er – today’s display, and we thought it would be good to adjust your schedule a bit. » 

« Yeah, » the coach took over, « it could be good for you to add some hours of training, and maybe even a couple of individual coaching after school during the week. What do you think ? »

« Er – I – » Andy muttered, trying to figure out the right thing to say while thinking he was already overwhelmed by training sessions, « yes, sounds good. »

« Great, » the coach said, « I’ll see how we can organised this new schedule for you. » 

« Er, good. Thank you, coach. » 

« Yeah, thank you, » Andrew’s father said, slowly but firmly dragging his son away. « Bye ! »

Neither Andrew nor his father spoke before reaching the car. But once the door was closed his father lashed out : « What the hell was that ? » 

« I – I don’t know. He was stronger than I expected. »

« Stronger than you expected ? Stronger than – that’s bullshit, Andrew ! » Andrew gritted his teeth and said nothing, waiting for the remaining of the storm to come out. « That’s bullshit, do you hear me ? Bullshit ! Are you telling me you walked there unprepared, is that what you’re telling me ? Well, that’s not good enough, Andrew ! Not good enough. You can’t weaken. You can’t lose. You’re a champion. A number one. And I won’t have this shit, right ? D’you think you’ll get any scholarships if you keep doing in that way ? D’you think those fancy guys from Unis are looking for loosers ? They aren’t ! They’re looking for winners, and you’ll stay a winner, a real one, d’you hear me ? Do you hear me ? Answer me when I’m talking to you ! »

« Yes, sir. » 

« Good. Now I hope this new schedule will benefit you. I’ll keep a close eye on you, believe me, Andrew. I won’t tolerate any losers in this family. » After that, his father started up the car and said no more. Andy glanced at him, repressing all the anger that was trying to burst out. His father started to whistle absent-mindedly, one hand on the wheel and the other one on the gearshift. Andy looked at him again, a bit more closely, and suddenly felt like he was sitting next to a perfect stranger. Nothing connected him to his father anymore. A strange feeling of emptiness and faint anger spread in his chest. 

If only he could just forget about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thank you very much for reading ! Please tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
